Глупцы
by Aerosalo
Summary: Он глуп, это знают все. Но глупый - это не единственное слово, которым можно его описать. У нее, например, есть много толкований для неудачливого парня. Перевод Fools от Galerians.


Автор/Author: Galerians

Дисклеймер: Я отказываюсь от каких-либо прав. (к тому же, я всего переводчик xD)

Он был глуп.

Даже одно это утверждение могло достаточно хорошо описать его. Он был глуп.

Как она еще могла его назвать? Он постоянно делал то, чем никто не захотел бы заняться. И тем не менее, он всегда был... впечатляющ. Для нее это слово также было одним из его толкований, ее суждением о парне. Да, он может быть глупым, но и впечатляющим тоже. В конце концов, он - единственный, кто смог полностью победить ее, несмотря на то, что был 0 уровнем.

*

Довольно много раз она попадала в неприятности, и столько же раз он вытаскивал ее из них. На самом деле, она никогда этого не просила, но он всегда был... как это сказать? Ах да, он всегда _защищал_ ее.

Все те разы, когда к ней приставали, он приходил и помогал ей. Пусть некоторые его слова ранили ее, а его методы вполне могли показаться странными для постороннего, она была благодарна за спасение. Это просто показывало, насколько он заботится о ней.

Он также был весьма упорным. По сути, он был _чрезвычайно_ упорным. В тот раз, когда она отправилась к Акселератору, а если вернее, к своей погибели, он остановил ее. Пусть он и тяжело дышал от усталости, но все еще стоял, не давая дороги Рейлгану.

Она атаковала его столько раз, что потеряла этому счет. Но каждый раз, когда он падал, он вставал вновь, вздыхая, но не сдаваясь. Она не могла понять одного - зачем он это сделал? Зачем ему защищать ее? Был ли вообще смысл защищать ее? В конце концов, она только доставала его. Почему он все еще... так добр к ней?

*

«Почему?», спросила она.

На самом деле, ответ был весьма очевиден, несмотря на забывчивость девушки. Он не мог потерять ее, вот что было главной идеей здесь. Вот была его причина не сдаваться.

Он видел ее столько раз, что просто не мог игнорировать. Он встречал ее в стольких ситуациях, что не мог рассматривать ее как чужую. Он так о ней заботился, что не мог не защищать.

Это было его решение. Нет, его желание.

А причина его упрямства? Она была кристально ясна, ведь так? Ему приходилось вести себя так, потому что она была на том же уровне упрямства. У него были доказательства тому. Достаточно подсчитать, сколько раз она отказалась признавать свое поражение, несмотря на его очевидность? Откровенно говоря, он уже сбился со счету, столько раз это было.

И той ночью была прекрасная возможность продемонстрировать свое лучшее упрямство, когда она едва не столкнулась с Акселератором. Потому что он знал: в случае неудачи он навсегда потеряет ее. И он никогда не позволил бы этому случиться: ни тогда, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

Его тело болело, поскольку ее атаки были очень сильны, но он выдержал это. Используя свою единственную силу, «Разрушитель барьеров», он сдерживал атаки, что казались бесконечными, несмотря на свое состояние после этого. Но это того стоило, потому что он смог отговорить ее идти, и сам отправился вместо нее. Уходя, он снова дал обещание, что позаботиться обо всем.

И не будет он Камидзе Тома, если не сможет сдержать своего слова.

*

Обещание было исполнено. Акселератор был побежден, эксперимент с «Сестрами» прекратили, и они были спасены. Они были обречены сражаться и умирать, и все. И Микото осталась рядом с Томой. Это было все, что имело значение для него... и, очевидно, для нее.

Верно? Он был глуп, ведь так? Как она еще могла его описать?

Такой самоотверженный, он хотел бы спасти другого, даже не зная этого человека. Такой смелый, он не колеблясь ввязывался в опасности любого рода, чтобы просто помочь человеку, даже не имея с ним/ней никаких связей. Такой героический, он никогда не отступится, защищая кого-то, даже если это значит пожертвовать своим благополучием... или даже жизнью. И такой глупый; он до сих пор не понял ее чувства к нему.

Да, он глуп. Он был дураком.

И, тем не менее, она снова ждала его в этом парке, где она как правило ждала его в засаде. Хотя, когда она начала делать это чаще, все превратилось в обычные встречи.

- Эй, Бири-Бири, снова ты?

- Прекрати называть меня Бири-Бири! - Сказала она, поворачиваясь. Ее голос может звучать сердито, но правда в том, что она улыбается. Очень нежной и мягкой улыбкой. - Дурак!

Да, он может быть и дурак. Но _ее_ дурак.


End file.
